Missing
by Redheaded Bandgeek
Summary: Cat's been kidnapped&she's been missing for 4 days. She calls Beck&he's out to find her&the kidnapper. All he knows is that the kidnapper is someone who used to go to HA. He's told the others, will they find her? Will he break? Bat. Romance/Drama/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**Tiffany: So... This is the new story I was talking about! I wrote this during class... So, yeah, sorry if it's crappy. Hope everyone likes this school year... or not.**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

Beck's POV:

Some people call her 'hot', well, she's not because that word doesn't fit her. The right words are gorgeous and beautiful...

Think I'm talking about Jade? No, no, no... Not Jade. Jade is my ex, now. Why? I really don't know, and what's funny is that we broke up 4 days ago, the day the _incident_ happened.

And no, not Tori, either. Many people think I'd end up with her, even though I could tell she kinda likes me and Andre, but no.

Trina? Hell no. Sorry, but no...

I'm talking about Cat. Yes, Cat with the red velvet hair who's bubbly and 'bipolar'. Caterina 'Cat' Hannah Valentine**(A/N: By the way, Dan Schneider said that Cat's middle name is Hannah in an interview)**.

She's been missing... for 4 days... She was kidnapped and nobody has seen her since, but we know that she's not dead... If she was, I would never accept it... No, I can't think of her dead. But all I can think about is Cat... She's the one who knows how to bring a smile to my face...

I was outside, hearing the thunderstorms, threatening to rain. Ever since Cat was kidnapped, the sun hasn't showed up, making me think that we need Cat to make the sun shine bright.

I sat on the hood of my car, watching people walking by me to either hang out at the Ashpalt Cafe or to get inside the building.

_Ring Ring_

My phone rang and I check the caller I.D. It read 'UNKNOWN'. I decided to answer just for the heck of it. I always thought it was funny how some people who call me without their number showing up, can't think of anything to say. I answered, thinking it was a prankster. Boy, was I wrong. I was wrong, big time.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"B-Beck? Please help!" said a frightened voice.

"C-Cat?" I questioned the voice, not believing my ears.

"Yes, it's me. Beck, you need to find me! Please, please, please help me!" she says frantically.

"Where are you?" I ask, with a serious voice and expression. She whimpers a bit.

"I'm somewhere downtown. I just don't know exactly where!" she whimpers out.

"Who kidnapped you?" I almost yell into the phone.

_BANG!_

"CAT?" I yell into the phone. People around me looked at me crazy, some with an expression like they pitied me.

"Beck, I'm alright, but I have to go before he realizes I called you, all I can say is that he _used _to go to Hollywood Arts with us. Please come find me..." she says with a scared voice, almost desperate and wary.

"I promise..." I whispered. The tone then went off, signaling that she hanged up. I put my pear phone away, and thought about Cat. Cat, I'll find you... No matter what.

The rain finally poured, and I was the only one in the parking lot. I looked up and saw the gray clouds. To Cat, whenever it rain, she would think the sky was crying, and somehow, whenever Cat sang to the sky, the rain would clear up after a while... But, now, all I see is gray clouds and a grayish sky... It's been like this ever since Cat disappeared. Now, I believe the clouds _are _crying because Cat's not here and she's not happy... I need to tell the others... The Rec room, I'll find them there! I ran out of the parking lot, hearing my feet hitting the puddles, splashing and wetting my shoes, but I didn't care, all that matters is that I'm going to find Cat.

I got into the building and headed straight for the Rec room, hearing the echo of my foot steps stomping on the tile floor, the only thing I could hear was that and my heavy breathing. I pushed the door open, startling everyone and making Robbie fall backwards from his chair.

"We're going to get Cat..." I said, seeing Robbie sitting back down.

"Beck, you don't even know where she is..." said Tori.

"Yes, I do. She's somewhere downtown." I tell them.

"Well, do you know how big downtown is?" said Jade, my ex girlfriend, "We don't even know _exactly _where she is, all we know is that she's somewhere downtown. It could take us _days_ to find her."

"Jade's right, according to my PearPad, to go all around downtown, it'll take about two and a half days or three." said Robbie.

"But, we should try, though. Come on, Cat's one of our best friends." said Andre.

"We leave tonight, right after school." I tell them, everyone nodding their head in agreement.

We'll find you, Cat. _I'll _find you. And I'll find out _who _kidnapped you.

**Well... Ima leave it right there. Tell me if I should continue or not! Please review!**


	2. Denying&Breaking Down

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School's been keeping me busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

Beck's POV:

_I was running, my feet stomping on the hard wood floor and my ragged breathing. I pushed every door in sight, screaming "Cat!"._

_"Beck!" I heard someone yell. I turn around to face Cat, tears streaming down her face._

_"Cat!" I yelled, trying to launch forward, but then an arm wrapped around Cat's neck._

_"Say goodbye to her, Beck." said the voice. He held up a gun to Cat's head and shot her, leaving her emotionless on the floor._

_"Cat! I love you!" I yelled._

"BECK!" yelled someone. I woke up from that horrid dream you call a nightmare. I looked up to see Andre, and then I looked out the window to see us parked in a gasoline station.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You just screamed, "Cat, I love you!"." said Andre, a flash of worry in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I told him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"No, you're not." he said.

"Who cares? Ugh, anyways, were you driving?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, holding the side of my head with my hand. Headache.

"About an hour... or two..." he replied. It wasn't like me to sleep that long in the afternoon. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, man."

"Alright, talk to daddy." he said.

"All I think about is Cat. Even when I was with Jade, I STILL kept thinking about her." I told him. "I remember when me and her kissed... 3 times actually... because of the scene for that Dale Squires thing. I felt something. The sudden adrenaline rushing through my veins, the soft touch of her lips with mine... It was all so sudden. The first time, I mean. The second time, I was enjoying it... I swept her her off her feet(like they do in the princess movies), but then Tori yelled cut and had to start the scene over. Then, when it got to the part where they were "interrogating" me, when I said "I loved her!", I felt like I meant it." I blurted out.

"I see... Beck. I think you''re in love." he told me. I snapped my eyes wide. Me... In love with Caterina 'Cat' Hannah Valentine? Could it be...?

"Maybe not." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Dude, you wanted to run off and find her as soon as you got that call!" he told me. "So don't just shrug your shoulders one me."

"Maybe it was just a sudden reaction from shock, ya' know? Like a brother-sister relationship." I told him.

"Dude, I'm gonna make you realize that you do love her." he told me, as if an order. "Now sit down, we're almost downtown." he told me.

Cat's POV:

I sat in a dark and cold room in what seemed to be an abandon warehouse or so... Why did he kidnapped me? Why? Why, Eli, why? What did I do to you.

"Cat." he said my voice, so cold and acrimoniously. I shivered at the sharp tone. "I want you." I gulped. _Wanted_ me? He wants me just to fill his sexual desires?

Beck... Please find me soon! I need your help! I love you, Beck. But you're so caught up with your relationship with Jade, you've never noticed.

I grunted as soon as my back hit the wall.

"No! Eli!" I yelled, pushing him off. "No." It took all my strength to push him off of me.

"Ha, well, I'll make you mine these days." he said, fading into the black. I slid down the wall and cried my heart out. Why...

"How long will this take... How much can I go through? My heart, my soul aches, I don't know what to do..." I sang and choked out my sobs. I've finally broke... Beck... when will you break? When will you realize that I love you? Care for you? I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, wiping the tears away.

Beck's POV:

I sat on the carpet floor of my RV, thinking to myself, 'Beck, are you seriously in love with Cat?' I banged my head on the wall. Everyone else was exploring downtown for a few things and to see if anyone they knew was there. Ugh, Cat... where are you? Why can't you call me? I'm desperate to hear your voice.

_Ring Ring_

I immediately answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Beck..." said a soft voice.

"Cat..." I said softly.

"B-Beck... I've broken... when will you?" she asked. I thought, 'when and will I ever break?'...

"I-I don't know, Cat..." I said honestly.

"Beck?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you. I honestly do... please find me. _He_ wants to rape me..." she said. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, with loss of words. This guy wanted her... for her body...

"Find me, Beck." she said and hanged up. I put my phone down, feeling wetness on my cheeks. I raised a hand to my face, and felt tears... Am I crying? I looked in the mirror to see that I am... I'm crying. I've broken now...

Could I be in love? God, please help me... I need to find the answer quickly.

I panted hard. I blamed myself for not noticing how she felt about me... how she acted around me. Why am I such an idiot. I went in the bathroom and punched the mirror, making the shards fall to the ground and breaking even more. The light glistened upon them. I had a small cut on the back of my hand. I grabbed a piece and made one, straight line on my left arm. I dropped the glass... This was the first time I've done this... I was eager to see Cat... I was _desperate_. I, somehow, need to overcome this. Cutting is just a distraction. The faster I find her, the less I have to suffer this pain flowing in my arm and mind.

**Lame chapter but hope you enjoy it. Oh, and THANK YOU for all the reviews (:**

**Oh, and if you didn't know, Eli was from the Pilot episode of VicTORIous. In my mind, I made him transfer but I don't know if he still shows up. All I remembered is that he's blonde xD  
><strong>


	3. Thoughts

**Tiffany: OMG, I haven't updated in forever! I'm writing the rest of the story that's left currently so I can upload faster! And I wanted to update so ya'll wouldn't lose hope! I have to practice my marching band music and do summer reading :c PHOOEY. I've been extrememly busy :c**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

After an hour from Cat's depressing phone call to Beck, they had been receiving various threats from an Unknown number, assuming it was Cat's kidnapper, since the texts threatened to harm Cat every time they had tried to contact her, putting up 'Missing' posters, etc.

'Why can't we just call the police?" yelled Tori, scared to death by these threats, with a recent one saying that they would kill each and one of them, but not before killing their precious Cat in front of them. André continued to stare at his phone, looking down at the white letters of the message on the black background. His best friend... His innocent, loving, adorkable, bubbly best friend. What did they do to deserve this? More importantly, what did Cat do to deserve this? How and why did all of this start? His eyes burned slightly. He squeezed them shut, trying to prevent the tears to fall.

"Tori, we can't! We already had before we got these stupid threats, and they couldn't find shit! Next thing you know, we get a text threat saying that the next time we do call them, they'll kill Cat, so we can't do SHIT about it!" he yelled out, annoyed at the fact that Tori couldn't remember that Cat would get murdered.  
>Tori's mouth gapped slightly at the sudden outburst from André, trying to prevent the tears to fall from her eyes. He didn't mean to yell, but they've been trying to find Cat for HOURS, with no trace of hers, and the stress has been getting to him. Tori had been quite jealous of Cat, of how she seemed to attract more people with her innocence, bubbly-ness, cuteness, and her voice that was pure like an angel's... and of course Cat was one of her best friends, and she loved her more than anything and didn't want her dead, but the fact that Cat was the main center of André's and Beck's attention instead of her, hurt a bit. She had always liked André even more, although not believing it herself for it much... but Cat was missing, and she had to make herself remember that to not get overpowered by jealousy.<p>

"Look, Tor, I didn't mean to yell at you, but this has been drivin' me nuts! I feel like I have no blood going into my brain. You're one of my best friends, and I've known Cat for so many years, and mot having her by my side hurts. I don't like having any of my best friends away from me. Even without Jade, it would hurt! Same with Robbie!" he told Tori, trying to avoid Jade's evil glare.

"Hey!" yelled out Robbie in offense.

"Dude, no offense man, but you gotta admit you can be weird." he told Robbie, and Robbie shrugged his shoulders in agreement as his face looked like one of those internet memes that looke like one was saying 'Not Bad'. He couldn't disagree. He tried many times to capture the attention of the beautiful redheaded girl, but he knows thatlife is the way it is, but in this situation, he felt helpless, not knowing what to do.

Jade kept quiet, trying to think of suspects who would have kidnapped HER BEST FRIEND, the one who meant more to her than anything else in the world, who was the most precious thing to her, ever. To Jade, her life had no light at all, but there was always that big spark of light in her world since the day she met Cat. She never knew what it exactly was, till now, realizing Cat was her only light, the one who has been there for her at all times, who always gave her that spark of hope...

So far, the only suspects she had was Sinjin and Eli... But Sinjin could never write those kind of threats, especially to her. Sinjin may not like how he was always rejected by Jade, he was scarred from Jade so that eliminated him right off the bat. Eli could... since they were the reason he got kicked out of Hollywood Arts for always bullying and stalking Cat, trying to pick up fights with André, stealing from Beck, sexually harassing Jade, vandalizing Robbie's stuff, stalking Tori...

_Flashback in Jade's POV:_

_I sat down in Sikowitz's class, trying to block the annoying little voice that belonged to Tori Vega who was doing some segment up on the stage. Behind me, sat none other than Eli, with his blue plaid shirt stained in airbrush paint and a gold chain necklace that reminded me of Beck's..._

_"And now you've gone awa-" started Tori until I interrupted,_

_"UGH, will this torture EVER end?" I groaned out._

_"Jade, you cannot just interrupt a segment because you do not like the person," said Sikowitz. "Now get up on that stage if you want to stop your 'torture'."_

_I smirked an evil smirk,_

_"Gladly." I said, standing up but not before I felt something, a hand actually, grab my ass. I turned around to see Eli grinning... I glared daggers at him. Tori looked in disbelief at Sikowitz as I made my way there, and I pushed her off the stage._

_"What? You told me to end my torture." I said matter-of-factly and smiled gladly and walked out the class as the bell rung. I saw Robbie's locker vandalized with airbrush paint along the way to the black theater box. Wait, Eli's shirt is full of airbrush paint stains..._

_I saw Cat and Tori were walking to Tori's locker, and i couldn't help but notice Eli following their every move, then I turned to look over at Beck's locker, who Beck was with André._

_"Yo, André, have you seen my gold chain necklace?" Beck asked André._

_"Nope, sorry bro." he responded. Wait, wasn't Eli wearing a gold chain necklace?_

_Suddenly, I heard something hard slam against the floor, and I headed toward the noise, seeing Tori against the lockers breathless and Cat and her books on the filthy floor, with none other than Eli over her arguing with André. I was furious now and I put down my bag and knocked Eli over by digging my heel onto the back of his knee. He suddenly pulled down, feeling his hands trying to roam over my body._

_Okay, __**THAT DOES IT**__._

_I grabbed one of Cat's textbooks that was on the floor and knocked him out, and as I stood, all we saw was the faces of students replaced by teachers and administrators. From that moment, all I remembered from that point was seeing Cat crying on the floor, trying to get Tori up, André trying to calm Beck down who yanked his chain off from Eli's neck, Robbie vigorously trying to remove the paint wait towels, and police cops coming in the building..._

**Tiffany: DUN DUN DUN. Yes, I'm leaving you there, I have a small part left from this and if I upload it, I won't have the inspiration to finish it! D:**


End file.
